Secuencia 1-D
by dannycg
Summary: Objection! Esto es fate no pow. Por cierto feliz día de las madres Gariomae. Seguro crees que el rey y el asesino se llevan mal pero tienes suerte de que no subiera mi fate ahí si que se odian. Yagga no quiere ir a prision o bien si, nunca entenderé a las brujas pero seguro ella también quiere ver una putiza entre esos dos.


TRACK: Disc 2-38

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!

Yagga esta sin palabras.

-…esto… esto no se parece al castillo de Gariomae-sama….

Dice enmudecida.

-…creía que todos eran macabros o tenebrosos.

Medita.

-…pero este es iluminado y bonito a pesar de ser plena noche.

-..asi es… aunque he visto mejores.

-¿de verdad?

-..si… el castillo de un antiguo hermano mio era mas amplio, adinerado y hermoso.

-…in…increíble….

rags

Abrimos la puerta del hall.

-…no hay defensa… acaso… 

TRACK: Disc FZ 2-39

-¡no hables mas de la cuenta!

-………….. -……………

Yagga y yo permanecemos en silencio.

-………….

Ella posee una pequeña sonrisa y sus dos caballeros la siguen.

-….increible… con esa palabra te describo Sir Sterminer…. Me siento honrada de que me ilustres con tu presencia.

Dice con una sonrisa.

-…si… claro.

Me acaricion el cuello.

-…y no solo basto con salvar a todo mi reino y liquidar a la bruja-dice con una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa-…además… ¡trajiste a Avalon contigo! ¡Eres! ¡eres un guerrero que despierta en mi interés!

-¡S-Su alteza! -………

-….no se diga mas, Lancelote… ninguno de mis hombres podrían con reto asi y míralo… solo recibió unas quemaduras que en el acto serán tratadas… ¡Enfermeras!

-¡S-Si! -¡ahora mismo!

-¡Agh! ¡pero que hacen!

-……-ella mira a otro lado-….no se que decir… eres tal y cual me lo describieron, una persona rebelde y demasiado difícil de controlar como un verdadero corcel, pero una vez lo quieres demostrar, lo consigues sin mas… demuestras cuanto vales como caballero.

-pues gracias, supongo.

-¡¿Gracias?!

Se empina y me mira con furia.

-¡no sabes lo que acabas de hacer acaso! ¡derrotaste a la bruja mas temida de Britania! ¡sin gariomae Destrucctor ha perdido gran parte de su dominio en Britania! ¡y además salvaste la vida de todos mis súbditos.

-¡y porque demonios te enfadas, ¿ah?!

-¡solo que enfurece que menos precies ese esfuerzo! 

-¡¿de que esfuerzo hablas?! ¡yo no hice nada! ¡gran parte del trabajo es gracias a Yagga, no a mi! ¡y además! ¡quien necesita que tu te obsesiones conmigo! 

-¡¿Obcesionada contigo?! ¡solo trato de demostrar que me alegara tu bienestar!

¡pas!

Me arrebata a Avalon.

-………

Mira la vaina.

-¿que ocurre? ¿era falsa o algo?

Digo con aburrición.

-…no, es solo que… mejor olvídalo.

-…si, claro…

-y quien es la guerrera que te ha ayudado… mensionaste su nombre pero estaba algo distraída.

-……es Yagga, por supuesto…

TRACK: Disc 2-36

-¡¡!!! -¡¡¡!!! -¡¡!!!

Los tres se espantan.

-..su alteza… es mejor que nos retiremos…  
-si, con su permiso…

Las enfermeras se retiran.

-…oye que buenos médicos tienes.

-……….

-estoy como nuevo, ah… un poco de ardor pero me he acostumbrado a eso.

Yagga se queda en silencio.

-….Lancelote….

Arturia se da la vuelta.

-…matala.

-¡¡¡!!! -¡¡!!!

-¡si su alteza!

-………..

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

¡¡¡plaaaaaaakkkkkkkks!!!

Desarmo al tipo del cabello negro.

-¡¿Que demonios te ocurre?! ¡¿por que mierdas la ejecutas y aquí?!

-………….

Ella me mira detrás de sus dos caballeros.

-Sterminer… no tengo derecho a exigirte mas… ¡¿Pero que significa esto?! ¡aniquilas a esa bruja y traes a su estudiante! ¡te lo preguntare! ¡¿como puedes estar seguro de que ella no es la bruja?!

-¡Estas loca!-la miro con furia y asco-¡despues de que me parti el maldito trasero en ese castillo, de que casi me asesinan y de que Yagga me hubiera ayudado a salir con vida! ¡tu! ¡tu te atraves a matarla asi, sin mas!

-….esta bien…. ¡Lancelote, Bedrive!.... llevela a la mazmorra.

-…ah… disculpe, puede ser una mazmorra sin compañeros de celda… soy virgen y no quiero que me dañen la emoción de amar a alguien.

-¡¿pero que diablos dices, Yagga?!

-…descuida, ese sitio esta muy solo.

Dice Arturia.

-¡y tu lo sigues el juego!

-gracias.

-¡nada de gracias!. Como diablos puedes estar tan tranquila, te encarcelaran, por ninguna razón aparente ¡eso es totalmente injusto!

-¡!-Arturia me mira con furia-¡¿Criticas la manera con la cual cuido a mis súbditos y a mi reino?!

-..¡Critico el sinismo que tienes al tratar con una persona!

-Sterminer-ella soporta la furia-¡Esa mujer es su aprendiz, seguramente sea igual de despresiable a ella! ¡tu eres de la inquisición! ¡como puedes aceptar que esa bruja no sea quemada como la calaña que es!

-¡¿yo como puedo aceptar no juzgarla?! ¡¡¿TU COMO DEMONIOS PUEDES ACEPTAR HACERLO?!! 

-¡Insolente! -magestad….

-…no lo escuchen… estoy en deuda contigo, Sterminer…. Pero no aceptare… ¡Que vengas a mi reino y me digas como debo gobernarlo!

-¡pues yo no aceptare! ¡que hagas lo que se te venga en gana solo por tener un maldito titulo! ¡Sin Yagga nisiquiera tendrías reino!

-¡¡¡¡!!!!

Ella retrocede a ese grito.

-….deberia ejecutarte por esa insolencia… pero te di mi palabra que perdonaría tus actos, Sterminer…. Llevenlan al calabozo… y mañana llevaremos acabo su ejecución.

-¡Si! -¡en el acto!

¡agh!

¡¡Slaaaaaaks!

Me interpongo entre Yagga y esos dos caballeros.

¡Slaaaaaaaks! ¡Slaaaaaaaaaaaks!

-¡no hagamos esto mas difícil, Sir Sterminer! -¡asi son las cosas en nuestro reino!

-……..

Los miro con odio y ellos a mi.

-…esta bien…

-¡!

Ella coloca su mano en mi hombro.

TRACK: Disc 2-40

-gracias por defenderme, pero este es su reino y tu solo eres un asesino contratado… entiende que debes de obedecerle.

-¡P-Pero! ¡t-tu!

-…no importa…. Le debo mucho a mi reina y yo…-hace una reverencia-…he de cumplir su voluntad…. No pelees por causas sin motivo, las brujas son quemadas, eso es cierto.

Ellos 3 se marchan

-……..sabia decisión… quizás no se vea como tal, pero es muy sabia.

Dice ella y se da la vuelta.

-….estoy y sigo estando orgullosa de como defiendes tus creencias, incluso como cumpliste con tu palabra… nunca y me refiero a nunca un caballero me había dado tanta importancia y soy feliz de ver que haces lo mismo por cualquier persona… 

-….¡y por eso la ejecutaras!

-…lo hare porque es lo debido…. Si tienes hambre reúnete conmigo, yo y mis hombres recobraremos fuerzas por lo que acabo de ocurrir en el gran salón comedor…-me sonríe-…seria perfecto para presentarte ante la mesa redonda.

-¡Callate! ¡no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes!

-……….

Me largo.

-….si…..suspiro…eres muy infantil….

Se marcha.

-…

¡¡Slaaaaaks!

-…agh…

-¿no crees que haces un alboroto por todo?

-…no puedo creer que hiciera esto… la salvo de ese maldito castillo, para traerla a uno en el cual la quemaran viva…. Tienes idea de lo horrible y doloroso que será para ella pasar esta maldita noche recostada en paja en esa mugrienta celda para luego morir por mi culpa.

-¿y que sugieres?

-…ya veras

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKS!!!

Parto un muro por la mitad…

-…camelote comprenderá porque diablos no me dejan entrar a la mayoría de los reinos.

Sonrio con sadismo.

…………………………………………

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

Son casi las 5 am… esta apunto de salir el sol.  
después de que todos los sirvientes se fueran a las camas y los guardias vigilen cansados hago lo mio.

-¡Awww!.... ¿por que estare tan cansado si dormi el dia entero?

-quizas la reina nos exija mas de lo debido.

-…no hables de mas, últimamente tiene buena pinta pero sabes lo pedante que es… no me quiero imaginar como será la ejecución de mañana, una bruja quemada y además dos soldados ahorcados… valla vida. ¿eh?

Se voltea.

-shhh

-¡agh!

¡¡PAAAKS!

Le conecto una patada y lo noqueo.

-…bastante bueno para no haberles matado.

-…si, claro.

Cargo a los soldados noqueados y los siento en unas sillas.

¡ras!

Llego a la torre de la cárcel.

-….bien… aquí vamos… quizás no libere a un ladron la mañana del dia de ayer, pero liberare a una bruja.

¡Craaks!

Abro la puerta principal.

-…………… -………………….

……………………………………………

TRACK: Disc FZ 1-26

-¡!

Ella se alarma al verme.

fas

Me bajo la bufanda de la boca.

-….sabia que llegarías….

Dice con una sonrisa de alegría.

-…atrás, Yagga… se bien como suprime estas celdas la magia.

-……..

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-….no es necesario….

Se sienta nuevamente.

-…..

La miro confundido.

-¿que quieres decir con que no es necesario?

-….te lo he dicho todo este tiempo… pero te lo agradesco… como estudiante de Gariomae vi muchas atrocidades y no lo trate de impedir… soy su complice en sus crímenes… en 9 años solo he sido débil de corazón… si me queman viva podre ver a dios al rostro y pedirle perdón por lo que no evite.

La luna plateada la ilumina…  
que chica tan hermosa.

-…….¿como puedes estar tan segura que no hiciste nada? 

-porque yo…

-¡Te dire como puedes estar segura! ¡porque yo no hice nada! ¡solo reuni dos joyas y me deje raptar estúpidamente! ¡tu salvaste este castillo de la cruel garra de esa bruja! ¡osas hablar con culpa y dices que eres débil en cuanto tu eres su héroe!... sin ti… ellos no hubieran tenido el poder o el descaro de aprisionarte.

-…….

Pas

Coloca sus manos y sostiene los barrotes.

-…solo quiero pertenecer a un sitio… mirarme a un espejo y darme cuenta que soy como cualquiera de sus súbditos… cuando entro a la sala, no puedia creer que esa increíble mujer fuera la reina de la que tanto se hablo….

-….no tienes idea de cuanto aprecio no ser increíble

¡¡PRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!!

Parto la celda en dos.

-…porque sin ser increíble puedo decirte que debes vivir y debes conseguir tu meta… sin ser increíble puedo ver dentro de Yagga y no de las crueles acciones de una bruja.

¡plaks!

Le corto los grilletes.

pas

Me tapo la boca con la bufanda.

-…..no necesitamos ser otros, solo nosotros mismos, Yagga… yo que se lo que se siente ser dos personas o dos seres en un mismo cuerpo…. Se lo que significa mirarte al espejo y saber quien eres, pero tu ya lo sabes y aun asi esperas ser alguien mas…. Eres Yagga y eso es lo que importa…

pas

-……….

Ella me mira sonrojada.

-………salgamos de esta basura a la que llaman reino, Yagga.

Le sonrio.

-………………. Si….

Dice avergonzada y feliz.

ras

-¿y cual es tu plan?

-…volveré a Italia o a España y te dejare ahí con un pasaporte falso.

-….esta bien… será un largo camino, pero nos podremos conocer mejor los dos.

-si.

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

Clap, clap, clap

-…te lo dije, tus hombres son débiles de voluntad, Gawain.

-…le dije a Arturia que mantuviera vigilado a ese tipo… solo es un asesino de la iglesia como esos salvajes cruzados e inquisidores.

-….muy bien… entonces déjame probar su grandesa.

-…para que te tomas la molestia.

-……….

-…..

Yagga y yo los vemos con simpleza.

-¡y que hara, Sir Sterminer! ¡me atacara sabiendo que tiene el perdón de su reina o simplemente se entregara!

-….jum-sonrio-…asi que los dos son caballeros elites…. Que lamentable… realmente espere mas de ambos.

-…… -…….

Los dos me miran con simpleza

¡Slaaaaaaaksss!!

-¡¡Aagh!!

-¡Gawain!

-…agh… maldito… ¿que hiciste?

Mira su espalda cortada.

¡pas!

Tomo la mano de Yagga.

TRACK: Disc FZ 1-36

-…solo me hice cargo de un gran teniente…

Sonrio

¡pas

-¡agh!

-¡yagga apura tu paso!

-¡P-Pero que dices, nunca he corrido en mi vida!

¡¡PLAKS!! ¡¡PLAKS!! ¡¡PLAKS!!

El tipo rubio toca la alarma.

-¡¡SE ESCAPAN LOS RECLUSOS!!!  
¡¡SE ESCAPAN LOS RECLUSOS!!!

………………………………..

-…Aww…. Vaya… estoy algo agotada

dice con una sonrisa de cansancio y guarda los documentos

¡¡¡TLANKS!!! ¡¡TLANKS!!

-¡!

Ella se alarma.

-¡la campana de emergencia!

Sale a su balcón.

¡¡FRAAAAS!! ¡¡FRAAAAAS!!

Los arqueros disparan flechas ardientes contra algo.

-¡Q-Que esta ocurriendo! ¡Lancelote!

¡praks!

jadeo jadeo jadeo

El caballero entra a la oficina.

-¡Su alteza la reclusa esta siendo liberada! 

-¡!

-¡ Gawain esta en el patio de armas y los demás soldados lo están persiguiendo no sabemos quien es!

-…..-ella mira al suelo con furia-….tu y yo sabemos muy bien quien es lancelote.

¡paks!

-agh

Ella le tira la capa azul encima.

¡praks!!

-¡S-Su magestad!

Ella sale totalmente furiosa.

…………………………………………………………………………..

¡jadeo jadeo jadeo

Yagga termina cansada.

-…valla jadeo… para ser un chico delgado eres muy rápido.

-….esto no dara a ningún lado…

Miro por doquier.

-….arqueros en cada torre de esta muralla…. Las puertas cerradas y además soldados marchando por doquier.

-…..

Ella me mira preocupada.

-¿como saldremos?

-…jum… no te preocupes por la puerta, tu o yo podemos destruirla, el problema es llegar hasta ella… el muro es muy grueso para volarlo con un solo hechizo…. Limpiare el camino, quédate aquí Yagga.

-…esta bien…

¡pas!

Subo a un tejado.

-¡¿que has encontrado?! -¡nada! ¡no hemos visto nada!

-¡muy bien, espera ordenes de Sir Gawain!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUKSS!!

-¡¡AAAAAAAGH!!

Los mando a todos a volar.

¡cof, cof!

-¿que demonios… fue eso?

Uno se levanta y mira por doquier.

-¡!

Me mira.

¡PLASK!

-¡Aagh!

Lo tomo por la espalda.

¡ris!

Con una cuchilla negra presiono su cuello.

-¡¡AAAGH!!

Esta muerto del miedo.

-¿como salgo de este sitio?

-¡P-Por la puerta del norte!

-…no seas estúpido, obviamente esa es la entrada… te estoy preguntando porque lado puedo salir sin que me dectecten…. ¡dimelo o te rajo el cuello!

-¡En-en-entonces la puerta del suroeste! ¡no hay casi guardias y solo se usa para sacar la basura del castillo!

-muy bien…

-¡M-me dejara vivir!

-…seria un riesgo… pero no vales la pena para matarte

¡¡PLAAAAKS!!

-¡AGH!

Lo noqueo.

Llego donde Yagga.

-……..

Juega tic-tag-toe con una bara.

-¿que demonios haces?

-…perdiendo le tiempo

Dice aburrida.

-¡muy bien entonces dejemos de perderlo!

-¡agh!

La halo.

-¡ahí están!

Nos rodean soldados.

-¡Awww!

Ella se estira.

-que sueño…

Dice aburrida.

-¡Rendios! ¡no podrán contra toda la furia de Britania!

-¿toda la furia?... solo son la guardia real… sus ejércitos se enfocan en el pueblo… se como funcionan las cosas en este sitio.

-¡si no os entregais no habrá mas de otra!

¡Slaks!

-¡Acabadlos!

-……….

Me preparo para recibirlos.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAG!!! -¡¡¡MALDICION!!

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!!

Se prenden fuego solos

-¿ah?

Quedo sin palabras.

-¡¡¡ARDE!! ¡¡MALDITOS HEREJES!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAGH!!!

Un soldado se tiran a rodar contra el suelo.

-¡bien, no tenemos tiempo para esto!

-agh… ya me comienza a doler la mano.

La llevo.

-¡¿que les hiciste?!

-Calente las moléculas de sus armas y armaduras.

-¡P-Podias hacer eso!

-…claro que si… soy una bruja de fuego, puedo hacer un monton de cosas asi.

Dice aburrida.

¡plaks!

La recuesto contra un muro.

-……….

Ella me mira sonrojada.

-…y… ¿asi se hacen estas cosas?

Dice apenada.

-¡¿que?! ¡no seas tonta!... hay arqueros… estoy de este modo porque no hay espacio para ambos.

-jum… pues a ellos no les puedo hacer lo mismo… los uniformes de un arquero son mas livianos y además casi no cargan metal y sus armas son de madera.

-……..

Espero que pierdan su vista.

-¡en marcha!

-¡S-Si!

jadeo jadeo jadeo

Nuevamente termina cansada.

-…no soy…jadeonada atlética….

-…los magos generalmente se enfocan mas en sus cerebros que en sus musculos…. Tengo entendido eso…

¡plask!

Me coloco los guantes de Shadows.

-¿Q-que haces?

-¡Devil Slahs!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUKS!!!

-¡!

Corto algunas casas.

-¡por haya!

Los soldados van hacia el final del corte.

-…je… funciono.

-…brillante.

Me sonríe.

-dime cuando estes lista.

-…no soy una nena frágil… cuando quieras.

-bien… ¡entonces en marcha!

………………..

Corremos por el enorme y amplio espacio del castillo.

-………..no veo nada.

Dice un guardia distraído.

¡pak!

-¡¡¡HUM!!

Le tapo la boca

¡¡PRAKS!!

Lo golpeo tras la cabeza y lo dejo noquedo.

-…increíble, sabes en que sitio golpearles para dormirlos con un golpe.

-..si…

Ambos caminamos en cunclillas.

-..en la iglesia me explicaron esas cosas.

-…la iglesia… no eres cruzado, pero aun asi luchas contra Destrucctor… no me han contado mucho de ti…

-…ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos, Yagga.

Le sonrio.

¡¡PRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKSS!!!

¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!

Yagga explota el suelo y envía unos soldados a volar.

-¡malditos herejes!

¡fras!

Nos rodean.

-…esto será lo ultimo…. Yagga… apaga esas antorchas.

-…esta bien…

faas

Ella las apaga.

-…cadena de oscuridad… cortante

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!! ¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!!!  
¡¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

pras

Ella las vuelve a encender.

-…wow… incluso sabes como torturarlos sin matarlos.

Continuamos caminando.

-…je… todo despejado…

-¡Si! ¡asi que este era tu plan!... nada mal… por aquí no nos verán, estoy segura que este escape valio la pena.

-…valla chica extraña eres, en fin…

Llego hasta la puerta con Yagga.

TRACK: Disc 3-5

-asi es… es un gran plan, Sterminer.

-¡! -¡!

Yagga y yo la miramos.

¡claks!

Ella entierra su espada y sus dos caballeros están a su lado, siempre la recordare por ese cuadro.

-………..

No le hablo.

-…eres un poco cayado a la hora de enfrentarte a alguien… tu humildad ha de ser admirada.

-….no tienes ni idea a que se debe ello.

-….ni me importa…. Bedrive, Lancelote, Gawain, traigan a la prisionera ante mi…..

-¡en el acto!

¡¡PLAAAAAKS!!

-…esto… se repite dice Yagga un poco intimidada.

-…ella tiene razón, repites esta escena aun sabiendo que solo Lancelote es mucho mas fuerte que tu, Sterminer.

¡fas!

El viento mueve mi ropa.

-y tu deseas repetirla aun sabiendo que me enviaste a mi en lugar de el o cualquiera otro de tus caballeros.

-¡! -¡! -¡! -¡!

Los cuatro militares de camelote se asombran.

-…tu eres del suroeste de europa, no tienes ni la menor idea de como se rigen los gobiernos en estos países escandinados…. ¡Si alguien se atreve a insulta tus castillo o tus hombres! ¡tu lo desafias!

¡plaks!

-¡S-Su alteza! -¡basta arturia! -¡para eso estamos nosotros!

-…estoy harta de este chico… llegas aquí, me causas una pésima primer impresión, me causas una increíble segunda impresión o incluso cumples tu meta y ahora… ¡nuevamente me estas llevando la contraria, Sterminer!

¡pask!

Me ajusto los guantes.

-…..asi que un rey desafia a un humilde campesino por el hecho de ofender sus tierras…. Pero que diferencia hay conmigo y el resto de las demás personas.

-………

Ella cierra sus dientes con furia.

-……….no es un mal gobierno, son unas pésimas normas… liberas a los criminales y le das lugar a los inocentes… tu reinado solo se confunde cada vez mas y mas… ¡no, no se lo que se siente ser un rey! ¡pero ahora comprendo porque tu pueblo se alza! ¡mediante injusticias tan patateticas como encerrar a una joven de 16 años en una celda solo porque tuvo un pésimo tutor!

-¡¡ELLA ES UNA BRUJA!!

-¡¡Y YO TAMBIEN!!

-¡¡¡!!!

-¡¡¡NO LO ENTIENDES!!! ¡¡EN ESTE MUNDO EXISTE LA MAGIA!!! ¡¡TU E INCLUSO VARIOS DE TUS SOLDADOS LA POSEEN!! ¡¡TENER MAGIA NO TE HACE UN CRIMINAL COMO DESTRUCCTOR O GARIOMAE!!! ¡¡¡ES VIVIR BAJO UNA INJUSTICIA!!

-…….retractate de tus palabras Sterminer…

-…libera a Yagga y me largare de tu grandioso reino.

-…no soportare… ¡Que hagas lo que te plazca como en tantos lugares! ¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

¡¡PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSS!!!

-¡Exc-Excalibur!

Dice Yagga asombrada.

-¡mi espada representa a mi reino! ¡si un ser tan opaco y tramposo como tu logra vencerme aceptare tus palabras y me las tragare! ¡de lo contrario! ¡hoy les rajare el cuello a los dos!

-…………

Los soldados dan marcha atrás.

-…Yagga… quédate detrás de mi….

-……..

Ella se retira también.

- Gawain … ¡Si uno de tus hombres o alguno de ustedes 3 interbiene! ¡los liquidare en el acto!

-¡entendido!

-¡Desenfunda! ¡Sterminer!

¡Slaaaaaaaakssssssss!!!

Saco un enorme filo negro.

-¿cuchillas? ¿armas de un asesino?

Se pregunta ella.

-………

Yagga niega con su cabeza.

-..es una arma similar a su Excalibur.

-…asi que esta es la cara del espíritu que te acompaña…

No tienes ni la menor idea.

-……….

Ella se posiciona ante mi.

¡plak!

Yo me alisto

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!

-¡¡¡!!!!

Q-Que fuerte es.

¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!!!

-¡¿Crees que soy una humana ordinaria Sterminer?!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKSS!!!

-¡¡¡aagh!!!

Me rompe la guardia.

-…creo que mañana habran dos ejecuciones en lugar de una

¡paks!

-¡!

Me hala de la bufanda

¡¡PAAAAKKKKS!!

-¡¡¡AAGH!!!

Me conecta un gran puñetazo.

-aagh…

pas

Caigo de rodillas.

-…lavanta tu cabeza… no hay honor en morir con la cabeza abajo..

-…honor dices….

¡Slaaaaaksssssss!!

-¡agh!

Apenas logra evadir ese ataque.

-….

Toca su mejilla.

-…ya veo… eres rápido con tus cortes. ¡Pero aun necesitas mas confianza!

Salta sobre mi.

¡paak!

-¡agh!

La esquivo.

-….eres también veloz

¡¡PLAAAKKKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!

¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!!!

Las chispas vuelan por el choque de ataque de ambos.

¡¡RAAAAAAUUUUUUUUSSSS!!

-¡Agh!

Ella gira mi cuchilla en su espada.

¡PLAKKKKKS!!

La lanza hacia arriba.

-¡!

Se asombra.

¡Raaaaaaas!

Mi brazo izquierdo se combierte en otra cuchilla

¡¡LAAAAAKKKKKS!!!

-¡agh!

Ella lo evade.

¡raaaags!

Guardo la cuchilla de mi otro brazo.

-…están muy conectadas a ti… ello debio de desarmarte y prosiguiendo mi espada atravesaría tu estomago…

-…lamento decepcionarte.

-……………

-……….

Ambos nos acechamos como animales.

-¡AAAAAAAH!

Ella ataca.

¡¡PLAAAKS!!

Lo evado

¡¡CLAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!

Ella bloquea mi ataque.

-..nadie había durado tanto tiempo contra ella….

-¿Quién es ese tipo?

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKS!!!

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAGGG!!!

¡¡CRAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡Agh!

Me supera por mucho en fuerza

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKS!!

-¡¡aagh!!

Me conecta un golpe bajo.

¡PRAUUUUUUUUUKS!!

Una corriente de aire la rodea.

-¡¡VORTIGEL: MARTILLO DEL REY!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!

¡¡PAAAAAAAMSS!!

Doy contra un muro.

-aire.

-…no hay problema con ello.

Dice Shadows.

-…no hay problema con el aire-se repite ella-…ahora entiendo… tus espadas tienen un limite… no pueden estar en todo tu cuerpo y además… ellas no soportan ciertos cambios en la temperatura o el ambiente… ¡Si el aire no te hace nada!

¡¡PRAAUUUUUUUUUKS!!

-¡¡¡¡!!!

La espada se torna dorada.

-¡¡¡LA LUZ LO HARA!! ¡¡¡EXXXXXCAAAAAAAAAALIBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRR!!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSS!!

jadeo jadeo 

-¿que demonios fue eso?

Miro mi brazo cortado.

-..agh….

Una enorme línea de luz oblicua me embistió… si eso me tocaba a mi o a Shadows.

¡¡Rauuuuus!

-¡¡¡!!!

El se quita de mi brazo.

-¡¿Q-Que te ocurrio?!

-aagh… no lo se.

-….si lo sabes… Excalibur usa magia santa, no magia despresiable y maldita como tu… es por ello que un solo corte deshace ese Take over con facilidad.

-¡S-Sterminer!

-todo por esa chica… que patético eres Sterminer… me causa un poco de gracia de que destruyeras a la bruja que mas pleito me dio.

¡plaaaaks!!

-………..

La miro desarmado.

-…estas sin palabras. ¡entregala y te perdonare la vida!

-¡no lo hare! ¡no me retractare de mis palabras! ¡no sere tan hipócrita como todos los idiotas que te rodean! ¡Yagga tenia razón en algo! ¡para que diablos ocultar las emociones! ¡yo no entregare a Yagga por que ella me importa y tu también me importas! ¡no dejare que la sacrifiques solo para ganar el respeto de un monton de infelices!

-¡¡ah!!

Ella suspira y retrocede.

-¿te importo?... ¡a muchos de mis hombres les importo! ¡tu no haras ningún cambio!

¡Fuuuuuuuus!

-¡agh!

Evado ese corte.

-¡no se como sean las cosas del sitio del que bienes!

¡¡¡faas!!

-agh.

-¡pero las cosas en esta isla son muy diferentes, Sterminer!

¡pas!

Doy una voltereta y evado ese corte.

¡Faaaaaaaaas!

-¡!

Aparece a mi lado

¡raaaaaaaaaaaaaaags!

-¡agh!

Termina de dañar mi ropa.

las

Mi sangre cae de mi pecho.

-¡Te atreves a desafiarme a mi! ¡como tantos insesatos, no soportare! ¡nunca mas! ¡estas faltas de respeto! ¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKSSSSS!!!

-aagh…

Lo evado.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

-…tu cansancio demuestra lo humano que eres, no eres nadie especial, eres igual a cualquier otro y por decirme… ¡unas palabras por lindas y decoradas que suenen! ¡no dejare que vivas!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUKS!!

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

-Entiendo….

-¡¡¡!!!

Ella esta asombrada.  
estoy en su espalda.

-..eres bastante rápida… ahora se como vencerte.

-¡y continuas con eso!

¡Fuuuuuuus!

-¡¡¡!!! -¡¡¡!!! -¡¡¡!!! -¡¡¡¡!!!

Todos están espantados.

Estoy agachado y evadi ese ataque.

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAGH!!

Le conecto una patada.

-..agh..

Ella se levanta.

-…nunca te subestime por ser mujer y menos por ser un simple humano.

-¡!

Ella me mira asombrada.

-…es por ello que todos ustedes cinco serán los únicos presentes de algo que no me gusta demostrar.

-……

Ella se limpia la sangre del labio.

-…no, mi espíritu no es una espada o estas cuchillas… es algo mas inútil pero algo que todos necesitamos para vivir… quizás no me agrade mi apariencia cuando el toma lugar pero… ahora solo me importa que dejes de decir tantas tonterías, Arturia… ¡yo nunca insinue que tu reino era patético o tu como reina y tampoco quize ofenderte! ¡lo único que te dije es que me niego a vivir en un sitio en el cual ejecutas personas por simplemente tener una procedencia!... eso no es tener voz de mandato, es ser una tirana.

¡rraaaaaaugs!!

-…dices que mi armadura solo puede apoderarse de una parte d emi cuerpo a la vez… y te equivocas….

¡plaaaaaaaaks!!

Un gran charco de metal negro y fundido cae al suelo.

-….ella puede apoderarse una sola vez de todo mi ser.

TRACK: Disc 1-37

Raaaaaauuuuuuuuuus

Un monton de runes se dibujan en el suelo

¡passssssss

La luz de las antonchas se apagan.

-Condena…. ¡¡¡SHADOWS!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!

El metal negro sube por todo mi cuerpo.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGH!!!

-¡¡¡!!!

Ella esta sin palabras.

-….¿q-que demonios es eso?

-agh…

Todos me miran espantados.

¡¡PLAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos retroceden muertos del miedo al mirar esa apariencia.

-…………

Parece como si un monton de liquido negro se hubiera apoderado de todo mi cuerpo. Mi casco no tiene detalles ni mi armadura, casi como si una enorme tela negra estuviera sobre mi.

ras

Los detalles rojos se iluminan.

Y abro mis ojos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!

-un… un demonio…

Dice Yagga espantada.

-¡Q-Que es esta apariencia!

paks paks paks paks

Me muevo hacia Arturia.

-¡ths! ¡no soporto que te veas tan arrogante!!

¡¡plaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkks!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!! -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!

Todos se espantan al ver que detengo a Excalibur entre mis dedos.

¡Slaaakkkkkkkkks!!

Mi otro brazo se torna en una enorme cuchillas

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKS!!!

COF, COF, COF

Ella se levanta totalmente impresionada.

"la primera vez… que oi de ese tipo….. 

Piensa ella

¡¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAH!!!

"tenia esa misma mirada.

-..agh…

Ella soporta el sangrado.

"¿por que ambos son tan iguales?... envie una carta pidiendo la mejor ayuda posible y me envían a esta persona… es… es totalmente igual a Destrucctor

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSS!!

Vuelo el suelo.

-¡agh!

Ella se pone en guardia.

-¡su alteza! -¡Magestad!

-¡Atrás!

-¡¡¡!!! -¡¡¡!!! -¡¡¡!!

Los tres retroceden.

-…no es lo que parece… el no esta siendo poseído… el… el solo esta usando su arma como yo hago con Excalibur.

-¡Asi es!

-¡¡¡!!!

Se espantan al escuchar esa macabra voz.

-…¡Shadows es parte mia al igual que avalon lo es para ti! ¡no soy un demonio pero el lo es! ¡su naturaleza es la de una armadura y hasta que mi voluntad sea lo suficientemente fuerte el no se atreverá a tratar de dominar mi cuerpo!... estas segura… sigamos con nuestro desafio y una vez te gane… ¡¡LIBERARAS A YAGGA!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUKSSSSSSSSS!!

Con un solo puñetazo libero una enorme cantidad de oscuridad.

-¡Agh!

Ella sostiene el sangrado.

-…hu…-sonrie-…ya veo… tu no la amas ni sientes nada especial por esa chica… solo proteges tu orgullo ante mi…. Bastante típico en los hombres.

ras

¡¡PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKS!!!

-¡Entonces si solo eres oscuridad te iluminare!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSS!!!

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRGGGGG!!!

-¡!

Ella se da cuenta de algo.

-…y-ya veo.

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKS!!

La alejo con un puñetazo.

rauuuuuuuuus

Shadows se cierra en el sitio donde ella conecto ese ataque.

"hace mucho había soñado con este caballero… quizás fueron los cuentos de mi tierra…

¡SLAAAAAAAAK!!

Saco una enorme navaja

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

¡¡RAUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!

"quizás solo mi deseo por creer que alguien asi existía.

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKS!!

¡¡RAUUUUUUUUUUUS!!

-aagh…

-…………..

"es una pena… el no ganara… no por su manera de luchar ya que nunca había visto a un hombre tan increíble, sino… por su arma y la mia.

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAKKS!!

-¡¡Aagh!!

Ella evado ese ataque.

"¡¿que fue eso?!

fas

"el… solo movio sus dedos.

¡¡PRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKS!!

-¡¡Aagh!!!

Unos filos en la oscuridad la cortan.

-…sombra…

-…………

-…ahora lo entiendo… esa armadura incrementa tu dominio en magia y tu fuerza física, pero disminuye significativamente tu velocidad. Además, donde quiera que haya oscuridad… tu tienes el control

¡¡PRAAAAAKKKKKKKSSSS!!

-¡¡Agh!!

-…¡Asi es! ¡no nesecito chocar espadas contigo! ¡¡CAERAS ANTES DE QUE TE LEVANTES!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUKS!!

-¡Aagh!!

Ella se encuentra en un aprieto.

-agh…

"¡N-No me puedo acercar!

-…granada de oscuridad

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!

¡COF, COF, COF!

¡¡FAAAAAAAAAS!!

-¡¡!!!

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKS!!

-aagh..

"¿Quién necesita ser rápido si en un solo punto me puede matar?

¡Rauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!

Un monton de glifos purpuras se dibujan.

-…vacio absuluto…

¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUKS!!

-¡¡AGH!!

¡PLAAAAAAKS!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAKS!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKS!!

-¡¡¡!!!

"nunca antes había visto a un mago tan hábil.

¡Fraaaaaaaaaaus!

-Materia oscura..

¡¡RAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡!!!

"es…. Es muy poderoso…

-…entonces… ¡Te atacare con mi mejor habilidad!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKS!!

La espada reluce.

-¡¡¡ESPADA QUE PROMETES LA VICTORIA!!!

¡¡PLAKKKKKKS!!

Le entierra en el suelo.

-¡¡¡¡EX…………..CALIBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR!!!

¡¡¡PAUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!

Una pantalla negra con la imagen de las estrellas se crea

¡¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKSS!!

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Arturia envía un ataque con todo.

¡¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!

La materia oscura crece mas y oscurece el ataque de ella.

clansk

Un chasquido de dedos.

¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMSSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAGH!! -¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAG!!

Ambos nos cubrimos ante esa explocion.

TRACK: Disc 1-35

¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG!!

Sterminer se retuerce de dolor.

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUSS!!!

Shadows tambien

-¿q-que ocurrio?

"¡las antorchas!

-¡Lancelote, Bedrive, Gawain que les dije!

-¡su alteza!

Los tres se inclinana.

-a pesar de que quisiera detener tan inesesario enfrentamiento-dice Lancelote-…no fui yo.

-…ni yo…

-….yo tampoco…

-…entonces….

Ella la mira sorprendida.

-…de igual manera ibas a ganar.

Dice con su seria actitud.

-¡tu! ¡¿Por qué nos paraste?!

-….no era nesesrio que Sterminer se lastime mas por mi….

-…agh…

frauuus

Shadows baja de mi cuerpo.

-…¿que hiciste, Yagga?.... Ella y yo no luchábamos con rencores, sino con honor.

-…lo se… pero… tu no puedes mantener esa apariencia… consume demasiado prana a pesar de que el sea el que genera esos bestiales conjuros.

-……..

Niego con la cabeza.

-….no estaba herido, podía soportarlo………….

-………..

Arturia me mira sonriendo.

-….valla discusión tan tonta la de ambos.

Dice ella.

-…todo por algo que lo olvide y de hecho, no era necesario… quería ejecutarla porque tu dijiste que no… ¡¿que clase de rey acepta las ordenes de un desconocido, Sterminer?! ¡¿Dónde quedaría el respeto de mis hombres?!

-….lo se… pero… Yagga solo quería su oportunidad… y tu, simplemente la enviaste a un calabozo lleno de ratas

-…asi soy yo… ¡si tu hubieses cayado y le dabas su palabra! ¡ella me lo explicaría todo con mas facilidad! ¡sin desafíos de autoriada tontos!

-….yo… no había pensado eso.

-…haces un escandalo por todo.

Dice Yagga.

-¡su alteza!-ella hace una reverencia-¡me siento honrada de que quiera ejecutarme pero por favor! ¡disculpe a Sir Sterminador, el!

-…no es necesario-digo-…la disculpa debe de salir de mi boca y de verdad lo lamento

-……no necesitas pedirme perdón-dice ella-…tu ya estabas perdonado antes de hacer esto….

Ella se da la vuelta.

-……no saldrán de mi castillo… si tan importante es para ti… juzgare ante dios y ante mi corte a esta chica, pero si tu vuelves a tratar de huir sin mi permiso de mi castillo, también te juzgare a ti y te ejecutare asi tus pecados sean perdonados.

Ella se retira.

-……..valla… le gustas diria yo.

-………….

Miro al suelo.

-……¿que ocurre?

-……en estos momentos el no me escucha pero… siempre he creido que tener a Shadows no es una ayuda sino todo lo contrario.

-..creia que ambos eran amigos… 

-lo somos… pero…

-…ah… lo olvidaba…

Llega ella y sus 3 perros guardianes.

-…lleva a tu amiga a una habitación en el castillo si quieres, pero la dejare bajo estricta vigilancia… sin mas… mañana que nuestras mentes estén mas descansadas y tranquilas hablaremos con verdad ante dios…. Me disculpo por hacerte esforzar Sterminer… estabas cansado después de tan horrible misión que te encomendé….. y aun asi yo te pongo en este aprieto.

-…la culpa fue mia en primer lugar…

-…no discutiré eso…

Se retira sonriendo.

-…parecen el típico par de chico y chica que arreglan sus incovenientes ocn una disculpa rápida.

-¿que sabes tu de relaciones?

-…pronto lo sabre.

-…….…

-¿con respecto a Shadows? ¿que ocurre con el?

-….siempre que combato… lo siento como un estorbo en lugar de una ayuda.

-Bromeas, el nivel de esos hechizos ni un archimago los poseía nisiquiera el mismo Merlin de Camelote podría generar tantos hechizos sin arias y menos de un elemento tan complejo como las sombras.

-…no lo se… es… traerlo puesto… es muy complicado…

-…bien… ahora… solo quiero descansar… y tu deberías hacer lo mismo… mañana será un dia algo duro…. Quizás me maten.

-…¡no lo permitiré!

-…si… y en esa ocacion procuremos escapar sin luchar.

-¡agh!-me sonrojo-…entendido.

…………………

Sin mas vuelvo a mi alcoba y me preparo para dormir.

TRACK: Disc 2-43

…….escucha……  
………abre tus ojos y tus oídos al recitar mi nombre.

-……….

……..escucha porque solo hablare una sola vez

-..agh……

…….escucha mi mensaje.

-….¿padre?

….asi es… soy el dios de la luz.

-…..¿porque mi padre me hablaría?

……porque la vida de los seres humanos corren un gran riesgo, el progreso se ha salido de control.

-¿el progreso?... creía que parte de mi labor era permitir que la humanidad alcanzara su cúspide.

…pero no ha sido así, la ambición de algunos hombres han puesto en riesgo el futuro de la vida en la tierra, no solo la vida humana sino todo ser viviente en si.

-¿futuro?

…la humanidad ha crecido mal por las traiciones y las guerras que hoy os atormentan, a pesar de que los seres vivos me creáis omni potente, no puedo alcanzar el corazón de la humanidad por su terquedad y sus actos dejan el mundo al filo de la muerte.

-…….entiendo.

…pero mi poder alcansara el corazón de los hombres a través de ti y de muchos que os aregosijas con el poder de mi bendita luz…. Acabad con los científicos y guerreros que han abandonado el camino de la moral para crear una y otra guerra… solo asi, el futuro será un lugar habitable.

-……entendido.

…sin mas, guardare mi confianza en ti. Se que podras hacerlo aun con tu arrogancia y tu reveldia, tu corazón es sabio y piadoso, se que no te dejaras corromper.

-…no lo harán… mi alteza….

……………………………………………………………

  
  



End file.
